lost soul
by blueblaster
Summary: a dark story


The Soul

Imagine a world where no one is getting smarter no one is advancing technology. Imagine they all follow one man without question. A world where mankind is clueless about the world around them. It was all about to change with one man. The date 12/6/11 the Catholic Church was the dominant rule of the earth. My name is Xeon I am the savoir of the human race. It all started one day when I woke up to another boring day.

Being a non believer in this world of forced faith, I wanted to change the world prove that the church was wrong about some things. But no one else felt this way. There was no disagreement, no misjudgment, and no lying. However, I hated this world. While there may have been peace, there was no individuality. Everybody had no right to a theory if you had a theory that went against the church you were wrong. Often time's people were killed because of their thoughts.

I was in bible study and I learned that the devil would grant your wish in exchange for a soul. It sounded too good to be true the only trick is how to get this realm. But another question what to get for my soul. If I wanted to change the world it had to be something good something that would show the Catholic Church their wrong. Days of endless studying went by no books from the past no books of fiction why? Was the church hiding something what did they not want us to know? I had to know I had to find elders from before the church took over.

When I woke up that morning, I had my plan I went and asked around town. Many of the people I spoke to told me they go put into homes with other elders so they couldn't speak the truth. But unfortunately they had to be a relative for you to see them. While eating dinner that night I asked my mom if we had any realities who were elders or he Dark Age. Grandpa was an elder in one of the homes. We made plans to go see him

We drove for hours on a long road till we reached a large complex named "Sunny Hills" insane asylum. Why was he in here he's not insane is he? We walked through the long hall till we came to a cell #3576. I walked in alone my parents wouldn't go in they were afraid. He was sitting alone in the back of the cell. "Grandpa it's me xeon I want to ask you some questions about the dark times"

"Why, you're not my grandchild I don't have any grand kids."

"You do you just have to remember" I walked over to him and sat down next to him I told him his real name. The church had given him a different name Jeremiah. But his real name was Siax as soon as I said his name he seemed to remember. He stood up I stepped away from him he turned to me and let out a big yell in excitement. "Xeon! I'm so glad to see you here by the way where are we"?

Nice to see you to grandpa were in "Sunny Hills" insane asylum."

"Why I'm not insane am I"?

"No" we talked for hours he told me what I had to do. Then he handed me a box and told me to keep it safe and bring it to the church. I left for home and when I got there I did a sacred spell that was written on the box I ended up in the realm of the devil. I walked for a long time and then I ended up in satin's throne room. We talked then we made a deal my soul for a book that would better mankind. Then he reached into my chest and took my soul. And I received the book the he set back to earth. I grabbed the box and headed for town square. There I screamed horrible things to draw the church members out and the town folk. They all gathered by the hundreds in the middle of town. People were on roof tops and on cars. Then the pope spoke. "why have you gathered us here child"?

"I have the truth of what the world really is" I said I uncovered the book people got scared when it was fully uncovered the pope got angry and sentenced me to death. But I just kept talking this is the history of the world. The crowd sighed in amassment. "Were did you get that unholy book" the pope said

"I paid dear rice for this a mere soul."I said then I took out the box and dumped the contents one the ground. It was money with our past hero's ad the past ruling. Then I threw the book on the ground and stood.

"I'm waiting for my death sentence for I am a noble man I know when I'm not wanted I just wanted to help you all know the truth now SHOOT ME!."

"You heard him shoot him" said the pope. They followed his orders with discomfort. They readied they're rifles and one by one shots were fired bullets flew over the crowd and into xeon then he fell to the ground. The crowd was uneasy they rushed to help him. The pope walked to the pedestal to retrieve the book. It was gone along with the money. With xeon's last dying breath he said "the world shall know the truth."


End file.
